Friday Night Fever
by Anaman
Summary: How looked Mick and Josef like at the 70's? Well just read and you'll see


**FRIDAY NIGHT FEVER**

Mick was lying next to her, his arms around her chest. She smelt so sweet, just like her skin.  
Beth smiled, she was a happy woman. Since they had began to date and show their mutual love, Beth was the happiest woman on earth. She loved how he touched her, kissed her, made her love.  
She turned to face him ans smiled. He kissed her sweetly on the forehead, on the nose and then on the lips.  
"Why are you smiling this way? Is it me that make you smile? Did I make something funny during love?"  
"Oh no, that's not you. You were juste perfect as usual. No, I just thought of this new guy at Buzzwire. He's a new cameraman. I have just met him today."

Mick gave an anxious look.  
"Oh no Mick, there's no way to be jealous. He looks so ridiculous. That's why I'm smiling. I can't stop thinking of his clothes."  
Mick smiled. "And how does he look like?"  
"Well, he's wearing a shirt that he has surely stolen from John Travolta in the 70'." Beth laughed.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Oh yeah! He's coming directly from a disco party."  
"Yes, that sounds ridiculous."  
"But, …wait a second… You lived through the 70's too, don't you?"

Mick looked at her with a suspicious look. "Well yes, of course."  
"So you saw disco people and all that stuff?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"And did you wear those things too?" Beth smiled with mischief.  
"No, I didn't…"  
"Oh, come on, Mick! You lie!"  
"It's true, I didn't … at first… But Josef was!"  
Beth laughed, and Mick followed her.  
"Well you have to tell me more!"

--  
_Night fever, night fever. We know how to do it. Gimme that night fever, night fever. We know how to show it._

"Hi Mick, come here!"  
Josef was sitting in his office, signing papers for his business.  
"We're going out tonight…" He looked at him "But really you can't wear those things. You really should think of your style and change it. I know that you broke off with Coraline _one more time_, but you look like a tramp!"  
"No, I don't. It's a style too! I find a new way to think of my life; freedom, man! Peace and Love!"  
"Bullshit Mick, that's bullshit! You're a vampire for God sake! You can't be serious. Flowers in your hair? Come on, where is the vampire I used to know? Look at yourself!"  
Josef drove Mick to a mirror. Mick looked at himself; he saw a man with long brown and curly hair, a long green woolcardigan on a purple shirt with yellow flowers and large jeans. He realised that it wasn't him.  
Josef smiled "You are back my friend. I'll give you some real clothes. Tonight we are going to that new club. It's for vampires and we are going to have fun!"

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk_.

In the corridor, women left the place to two good looking guys who walked smiling. Everyone were staring at them.  
The doorman opened the door of the night club. Lights were turning from the ceiling, music, the dancing floor shining red-green-yellow-pink.  
The freshies stoped dancing and stared at the two men who just came in.  
One blond man with a white suit and a red shirt. The other one, brown hair, black suit and a turquoise shirt. Their feet were moving in rhythm with the music.

Mick and Josef went to a table in the V.I.P corner.  
"So Mick, what do you think of that?"  
"I don't know. What is that music?"  
"Disco, man! The best music to make girls crazy about you!"  
"No way Josef! I see what you want. There's no way I'm dancing on that music!"  
"Oh yeah you will! But before, let's get us some freshies."

Josef made a sign to two girls who came smiling. The blond one was wearing a short pink and white dress with flowers on it and high gold boots. The dark haired one had a long silver dress with glitters and gold high heels.  
"I take the blond one." She came and sat on Mick's knees.  
Mick licked the girl's neck and bit her. After some mouthfull, he began to feel high.  
"What the hell is going on?"  
"Don't worry Mick, it's new and you'll feel good."

Mick leant on his seat. Everything went weird; the lights were everywhere in many colours just like in a strange dream. Music came in his ears: _Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight…  
_He opened his eyes; Josef was no longer there. He looked around and then saw the most unexpected thing: Josef on the dancefloor with four girls. Mick couldn't believe it. But he began to feel music in his soul; his legs were moving against his will. Then he felt himself going to the dancefloor.

"Hey man! I knew you would come and dance!"  
Mick was in the middle of the dancefloor, his hands moving up and down, from the right to the left, his pelvis moving in rhythm with the music.  
Everyone around him stoped dancing and stared at him. He was now the only one moving on the dancefloor.

When the music was over, Mick was completely breathless, but felt good. Six freshies came to him, touching him and begging him to choose them. He went surrounded by the girls to his table, leaving Josef alone on the dancefloor.

--  
"You must be kidding me?"  
"No, it's all I remember. But never say a word to Josef. He never forgave me that night."  
"I can't believe it. You, dancing on discomusic?"  
"Well, it happened one time. Don't smile like that!"

Beth stood up and turned her stereo on. The music played: _She's crazy like a fool. What about it Daddy Cool !  
_She was dancing in the room.  
"Stop that music right now!"  
"Oh no, mister Mick Travolta, I won't!"  
Mick went to Beth and pushed her on the bed, kissing and tickled her.

The End


End file.
